1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulically damped resilient mounting, especially for the engine of a motor vehicle, and includes a cup-shaped housing, the upper peripheral edge of which, when viewed in the loading direction, is closed-off by an elastic shock-absorbing element. The damping fluid is contained in the housing on both sides of a partition that spans the interior of the housing and has a continuously open, narrow relief passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oscillations of such motor mounts, as such oscillations are generated during operation of the vehicle, are customarily damped by deformation of the elastic shock-absorbing elements along with equidirectional throttled displacement of damping fluid through the relief bores in the partition; the oscillations are thereby rapidly damped. Although this damping considerably increases the driving comfort, the noise transmitted by such a damping device is greater than with an undamped mounting.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a novel mounting design whereby the damping device can be selectively activated or deactivated with the objective of being able to provide the normally undamped mounting, which oscillates and therefore protects against noise, when needed, a damping which then has greater acoustical transmission.